


Out Of The Blue | A PewDiePie, JackSepticEye, and Markiplier x Reader

by ThoughtfulAdventures



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M, XReader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulAdventures/pseuds/ThoughtfulAdventures
Summary: You wake up one morning to find that the trio, Felix, Jack, and Mark, are in your house. Your clueless mother is kept in the dark while your sister helps with the situation, albeit with angst.Cover: https://em.wattpad.com/3d878db813284ff31fe60ad00ef1c22d472e55c2/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f326335485f446250513246652d773d3d2d3636373433383137302e313537316434396231386533383261373933303836303032323437302e6a7067





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What are you doing here?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273254) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Hey! Thanks for choosing to read my book! I hope you enjoy it!

Anyways, let's just get down to business.

So, as you can see, this book is inspired by their story on here, but they never really finished it. Therefore, I thought I would make one of my own. The premise and the basic idea is the same, but the details are going to be different. And **all credit for this idea goes to them!**

(Their story is wayyy better than mine anyway lol)

Go check it out! :P

(Click the link above on the words, " **What are you doing here?** ")

 

And now, go to the next chapter to start reading!

 **Warnings:** Contains mature language (obviously. have you seen their videos haha)


	2. How did we get here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name
> 
> Y/L = Your Location (your State/Country)  
> (Besides Brighton)

Tucked into bed, you relax into your pillows and blankets with your earbuds in, watching Jack, Mark, Bob, and Wade play prophunt on your screen. It's the only light source in your room as it's currently night time.

"B-b-b-bonercast!" Jack said; everyone chuckled. Despite having seen that video for the fifth time, it still makes you laugh at how funny they all are.

A little while later, the video ends, and you check the time.  _It's getting late,_  you thought, turning off your device. Getting comfortable, you soon drift off to sleep.

 

~ Timeskip To Morning ~

 

Sunlight drifts into your window, waking you up. Fluttering your eyes, you looked at the clock: 10:38 a.m.  _Ah, Saturday,_  you thought.  _No plans, just relaxing and watching YouTube all day. Maybe even play some video games-_

Your train of thought was abruptly stopped when you saw something - no, someone - move beside you. The blankets slowly slid off of you as they stirred. Frozen, you just watch the fabric slide across your skin.

_Someone is in my bed._

Slowly sitting up, you stared at them, their back facing you. Brown hair,  and a grey sweater.  _A man... definitely a man... hold on, he looks familiar..._

Curious, you placed your palm on the mattress and propped your weight on it, leaning over him to see his face. Your hand slipped and bumped his back and he stirred again, his eyes fluttering open. He turned his head towards you and your eyes locked; yours quickly widened. You just realized who he is, and why he looks so familiar.

It's JackSepticEye.

Your body froze and you internally screamed, freaking out, your breathing becoming quite fast while he sat up and looked around, confused. He faced you again after a couple seconds. He was still quite tired, so his brain was slow at the moment, which resulted in a slow realization.

"Who are you?" he asked in his famous Irish accent. He looked around. "And where am I?"

You tried to quickly calm yourself down before answering, "Um... I'm Y/N... and you're in my house... in Y/L..."

"-The fuck? How?" he questioned. You quietly sighed.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"But... how?"

"You just asked that, but, okay, what do you remember?" you asked, thinking logically.

"I remember finishing up a video, then uploading it, and I was tired so I went to bed," he stated.

"That's it?"

"Yeah..."

"You don't remember, like, getting on a plane and flying here?"

He sat up a little, leaning on his elbow and his other arm reaching up and rubbing his eye with his open palm. "No, it's just... black..."

He glanced at you and saw your slight confusion, quickly adding, "I-I went to bed, and the rest is just darkness. A black screen."

Suddenly, you heard a scream coming from your sister's room down the hall.

"What was that?" Jack questioned, eyes wide, as you both got up and headed to her room. Opening the door, you saw Luna, your sister, sitting upright in bed with a scared and confused PewDiePie sitting beside her.

"Felix?" Jack asked.

"Jack?" Felix asked back. "What are we doing here?"

"I don't know, but I hope we find out soon," Jack answered, trying to keep calm; Luna just looked startled and confused.

"Next thing we know, we'll find Markiplier in my parent's room," you joke to lighten the mood; everyone chuckled.

"I wonder if he actually  _is_  here.." Jack questioned aloud, more to himself than to you and the others.

Before anyone could say anything else, a thud came from the living room downstairs. You all exchanged glances and quickly headed to where the noise came from, Jack right behind you, and Felix and Luna behind him.

You four soon reached the living room and you flicked the light switch on, looking around. A man was on the floor, right beside the couch, groaning, trying to get up.

"Mark?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Huh?" the man replied. He lifted his head and, sure enough, it was actually Markiplier.

"Did you roll off the couch?" you questioned, a smile tugging at your lips.

"Yeah... I think," he answered, shaking his head. He placed his hand on the couch and pushed himself up onto his knees, slowly standing up and rubbing his shoulder. He looked around. "Who are you?"

Jack answered for you. "Y/N. It's her house."

"Where?" Mark asked.

"Y/L," you replied.

"What?" Mark and Felix questioned, both staring at you; Jack already knew this so he stayed quiet.

"How did we get here?" Mark asked, confused.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Jack replied.

"Maybe you guys were drugged," Luna asked. You glared at her.

"I'm pretty sure they weren't drugged," you stated, still staring at her.

"Hang on now, that could very well be a possibility," Mark spoke up.

"Who are you? MatPat?" Luna joked.

"Ha. Ha.," Mark answered sarcastically, staring at her; Jack and Felix were smirking.

"What's going on down here?" you heard a very familiar voice float down the stairs. You looked up and saw your mother standing at the top of the stairs in her robe. Thankfully, she wasn't as angry as you thought; she was just, in fact, still too tired to even get mad right now, as she had just woken up.

She made her way down the stairs and spoke again. "Are you three, friends of my daughters?"

"You could say that," you replied, half truthfully.

"Well, welcome to our home," she spoke. Yeah, she was definitely much more calm about this then you thought.

"Thank you, ma'am," Mark replied, speaking for the other men as well.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast. Would anyone like some pancakes?"

The room was filled with so many "Yes please"es that it got a little loud.

And with that, your mother got to work while you and the others all sat down in the living room.


	3. Pancakes

"So, what're the last things you guys remember- you know- before you woke up here?" you asked Mark and Felix, smiling; all of you were sitting down on the couches and chairs in the living room.

"Well, I was playing some Cards Against Humanity with Ethan and Tyler," Mark spoke first. "We finished, then- oh God, not like that!" He had cut off as he noticed Sean was smirking; everyone laughed. "Anyways, we were all tired, so we went to bed- in our own beds!" Mark added. Chuckles were made and you turned to Felix.

"What about you, Felix?"

"Uh, I remember me and Marzia were watching a movie, and I guess I fell asleep on the couch because I don't remember going to bed."

"She'll be very confused when she wakes up!" Mark joked.

Felix looked confused himself, then laughed. "No, she'll probably think I went shopping or whatever. I'll text her." He dug in his pockets, but couldn't find his phone. "Shit. I don't have my phone."

Mark and Jack dug around in their own pockets but didn't find anything either.

"Where did our phones go?" Mark questioned.

"This is really fuckin' weird," Jack spoke.

"We'll get you guys home soon enough," you comforted.

"So, what about you, Y/N?" Jack asked. "Do you remember us coming into your house?"

"Now that you mention it," you began, "I thought I heard noises early in the morning, but I must've fallen back asleep." You paused. "Wait... how did you guys get in?" You looked at all of them in turn. No one spoke for a few seconds, confused.

"Maybe you lock-picked," Luna suggested.

You turned and studied the front door, seeing it was unlocked. "That's a possibility," you thought aloud.

A loud metal bang echoed into the living room, followed by an "Oh, gosh". Everyone got up and headed to the kitchen. There was your mother, cleaning up the pancake mix off of the floor. She moved the bowl back up to the counter and set it upright again.

"Here, I'll help," Jack spoke, grabbing some more paper towel from the roll and mopping up some of the mess.

"Thank you, dear," your mother replied. Then, she looked up at you and your group. "I knocked it off of the counter by mistake. I'm sorry, but the pancakes are going to take a little bit longer."

"Well, we could help, ma'am," Mark offered.

She looked at you and Luna, smiling. "What lovely friends you have."

"They're the greatest," you stated, smiling back at each of them.

And for the rest of the morning, your mother sipped her coffee at the table, reading her book, while you, Luna, Mark, Jack, and Felix got to work.

**~**

"Jack, for fuck's sake, you got some on my arm," Felix remarked, the pancake mix slowly starting to drip down his skin. Jack offered to lick it off, which made everyone laugh; your mother was deeply engrossed in her book to hear anything.

"I can't wait for these to be done," you spoke. "I'm hungry." Everyone agreed.

"They smell really good!" Jack stated, smiling.

"The last one is going in the pan right now!" Felix informed, pouring the last bit of batter onto the pan.

"Let's get the table set," you spoke, grabbing some plates from the cupboard and arranging them on the table, whilst Luna got the cutlery. "Jack, can you get the syrup?"

"Sure," he replied, opening the fridge and looking around.

He was taking quite a while, as Mark joked, "You having some trouble there?"

"No," he lied, shouting a bit, "I just like the cold."

He finally found it and hastily brought it to the table.

"There we go," Felix spoke, "The pancakes are done!" He brought them to the table as everyone else sat down.


	4. An Excuse

"These are really good, Felix," you commented, getting some more pancake onto your fork; everyone agreed.

"Thanks," Felix replied, smiling a little, looking down at his plate, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing slightly.

After some more eating, Jack looked around. "Something's missing..."

"We have some bacon in the fridge," you remembered, getting up and going to get it.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed. "That's it!"

"Oh, bacon would be so good right now," Mark spoke.

You got the bacon out and quickly made it on the stovetop, bringing it to the table.

A couple minutes later, all the food was gone.

"Wow, that was really good," Jack remarked; and again, everyone agreed.

"Well," you spoke, "let's figure out why you guys are all h- I mean, let's go to the mall or something." You remembered your mother was sitting at the table with you and quickly changed your statement, making an excuse to leave the house at the same time.

"Good idea," Luna replied, as everyone got up from the table.

You realized you were still in your pyjamas and decided to change, but realized the guys needed to change too, and didn't have extra clothes with them.

"You guys want some clothes?" you asked them quietly, making sure your mother couldn't hear.

"We can get some at the mall," Mark replied. "Plus, yours wouldn't fit us," he joked. You smiled, rolling your eyes, and headed to your bedroom, changing quickly.

Ready to go, you grabbed your purse and opened your bedroom door, but bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, Y/N," you heard a familiar voice say. You stepped back and saw it was Jack. "But, I was just coming to find you," he continued. "I was wondering where the bathroom is."

You smiled. "It's down the hall, to the right," you told him simply. He thanked you and you headed downstairs to find the others.

"Mom, we're heading out," Luna called out. "We'll be back later."

"Okay, be safe," you heard from the other room.

Jack soon returned and you all headed out through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kinda short, I know, but it's a good break spot right now haha :P


	5. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend they all have iPhones in this story by the way lol

As soon as you guys got out of the house, you walked in front of the three men, facing them. "Okay, we need to figure out how - and why - you guys are here," you began.

"And find your phones," Luna added, smiling.

"Oh, hey, why don't we use  _'Find My iPhone'_?"

 

The three told you their phone numbers - which you internally freaked out from the fact that you have. their. phone. numbers! - and you entered Felix's into the app first.

"Okay, it says... it's like, 5 miles from here," you spoke.

"Weird..." Jack commented.

"Well, let's go and get it," Felix stated.

You all got into your car and drove off, following the direction of the phone.

 

**~**

 

"It's right... here!" Jack shouted, his eyes on the lit-up screen. Your foot slammed hard on the brake in surprise and everyone lurched forward.

"Jeez, Jack! Don't do that!" you scolded.

"Sorry!" he quickly replied, smiling. "But Felix's phone is right here!" he stated, his gaze moving back to your phone.

"Well, let's go find it," Luna spoke, opening her car door and getting out; everyone followed, and soon were all looking for his phone.

Walking around, your eyes darted all along the gravel ground carefully and soon spotted the familiar rectangular device. "Guys, I found it!" you called out, as everyone came running to you.

"Is it okay?" Felix asked, worried about cracks on the screen.

"Yeah, it's fine," you answered, flipping it around and examining it in your hands. You clicked the 'on' button and the screen lit up. "It's 42%," you read aloud.

"Battery?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," you replied, your mind - just now - on his really disturbing lock screen wallpaper. "Oh my God, Felix, why would you have that as your lock screen picture?" you remarked.

His eyebrows creased. "What are you on about? It's Marzia with our pugs."

"Um, well, it  _is_  Marzia," you slowly corrected, grimacing at the realistic picture.

"Let me see," he protested, grabbing his phone from your hands. His eyes scanned the screen as he got more disgusted. "What the hell? Is this real? I really hope this isn't real," he rambled, nervousness in his voice. "Fuck, that's disgusting."

"What is it?" Jack asked, concerned, and Felix handed his phone to him. Mark and Luna leaned in too and you watched as three pairs of eyes widened at the same time, and you couldn't blame them. You still saw it, clear as day, in your mind.

It definitely _was_ Marzia, that part was true, but the pugs were nowhere to be found, and instead, she was sitting on the floor against a wall, her eyes looking heavy and her arms limp at her sides.

But what caught everyone's attention was the multiple stab wounds in her neck, her deep, dark-red blood dripping down her skin, staining her white blouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shiiiiiiiiiiit cliffhanger! lol
> 
> i'll probably update soon, so keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> :P
> 
> (p.s. I love Marzia and ship her with Felix so much, so remember that this is just merely a made-up story! I'm writing this to see how weird and imaginative (and dark) my mind is haha)


	6. Doubts and Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Y/L means "Your Location" lol

"Holy shit," Jack whispered, as Felix turned his phone back around to face himself. He stared at the image for a while, then suddenly began rapidly tapping things on the screen.

"Felix, what are you doing?" you asked cautiously. After he didn't reply, Luna peered over his shoulder to see, promptly telling everyone he was texting Marzia.

"He's typing," Luna spoke, still looking over his shoulder, and began reading his texts aloud. " _Marzia, are you okay? Please answer me._ "

Felix stopped typing, just staring at the screen, waiting for the typing symbol to pop up. When it did, his breathing started becoming heavier. Thoughts started swimming in his head, thinking of Marzia and how she looked in that picture, thinking about how he'll never get to marry her.

His phone dinged, signaling a new incoming text message and his eyes scanned the screen. "It's fine, she's okay," he assured everyone, he himself still staring at the screen.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked, uncertain that it was indeed her.

"Fine, I'll call her," he relented as he pressed the video chat button.

Seconds later, Marzia's face appeared on Felix's screen and he sighed, starting to smile, relief taking over his body. "Felix, is everything okay? Where are you?" you heard the voice of his girlfriend - now fiance - on the other end.

"Yeah, it's fine," he assured her. "But, I'm in Y/L..."

"What? How?" she asked, an alarming tone rising in her voice.

"We don't know," he answered. As he had said "we" as opposed to "I", Felix quickly added, "Sean and Mark are here too." He didn't mention you or Luna at all which confused you, but you quickly brushed it off as nothing.

They spoke for a minute or two, then hung up. "Well, at least we know she's okay," he stated to everyone. "Fuck, that was one realistic picture. And we still don't know how it got to be my lock screen."

"Amy..." Mark whispered, barely audible. "What if something happened to her?" he asked aloud, starting to get frantic.

"Calm down, Mark, we'll find your phone next," you quickly spoke, putting his digits into the phone finder app.

Pointing toward the lost item in the distance, you added, "Three miles that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but it's a good chapter break haha :P


	7. Lock Screens

"Turn left," Jack instructed as you drove through the streets of a small town.

"How much farther?" Mark questioned, nervousness in his voice.

"Just a little bit more," Jack spoke, watching them get closer to the iPhone on the map. He looked up into the road and back down at the phone several times before speaking again. "Right here, Y/N. Stop the car." Everyone looked around through the windows and quickly got out of the vehicle, starting to search.

Felix was the one to find it this time; it was perched on top of a porch fence, its screen lit up. He grabbed it and looked at the screen. "It's 100%, but shouldn't it be dead by now if it was just on all day?" he asked rhetorically as everyone rushed to his side, all eyes on the lock screen; it was a cute and simple picture of Amy and their two dogs.

"Well, that looks normal," Jack observed as Felix handed Mark his phone. Mark started tapping things and you could see he was texting Amy.

_~ Hey Amy  
~ Are you okay?_

She soon responded with:

~  _Hi Mark_  
~ _Yeah, I'm fine, w_ _here are you?_

Instead of responding, he tapped the video chat button. Her face lit up the screen seconds later. He quickly caught her up to speed and said goodbye, ending the call.

"I still don't get how  _my_  lock screen picture was... that," Felix spoke, stopping mid-sentence as the image was still ingrained in his mind.

"Well, time to find  _my_  phone," Jack spoke as you entered more numbers into the app for the last time. It showed the phone four miles away and you all hopped into the car and drove toward it.

 

**~**

 

This time, Jack spotted it while you guys were stopped at a pair of traffic lights. He got out and sped toward it, snatching it up from a low branch in a tree.

"What a weird place," Mark spoke, watching Jack head back to the car. He got in and you started to drive toward the mall. "What's on your lock screen?" Mark asked quickly. Jack clicked on his phone and everyone's eyes widened except yours, as you were driving and couldn't look. Luna even gasped.

"What?" you asked. "What is it?" You quickly parked on the side of the road and turned, looking at the lit-up screen. Your eyes scanned the image and your heart dropped.

It was a picture of your mother, and she was lying on the floor. But what made you start to tear up was the big knife marks slicing up her skin all over her arms and legs, her blood dripping onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short again, but whatever :P
> 
> Also, how's that for a chapter ending! mwahaha! lol


	8. All So Sudden

Luckily, you were a few minutes away from your house, so you quickly started the car again and sped down the road toward it, everyone talking about the picture. You couldn't hear them. Your heart was pounding in your ears and thoughts were swimming in your head. Your chest felt heavy and your breathing was a little unstable, but you managed to arrive home safe and sound.

You opened the front door and sped through your house looking for your mother, the others following behind you.

"Are you guys back already?" you heard from the living room and ran toward the sound.

There was your mother, on the couch, a cup of coffee in her hand, watching the television that was hung against the wall. You sighed, relief enveloping you, as you smiled, breathing hard. She looked at you, a heavy-breathing, smiling mess, and was quite confused.

"Y/N, are you okay?" she asked, a look of amusement plastered on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you answered, still smiling. You finally got yourself breathing regularly again and continued. "I just forgot something," you lied, grabbing the smallest item closest to you, which happened to be your tube of bright red lipstick. You hurried out the door before she could ask anything else, and you all headed to the car and got in.

"Well, that was weird," Mark stated as everyone buckled up.

"Yeah, it was," you spoke. "How was a picture of my mother on your phone?" you asked, turning to look at Jack.

"How should I know?" he answered, his hands in the air like he was surrendering.

"Well," you spoke, turning back around and starting the car, "to the mall we go."

 

**~**

 

The mall was pleasantly quiet, with fewer shoppers there than you expected. The guys got some money from a nearby bank and you helped them get some new clothes, waiting as they tried stuff on in the changing rooms. They looked really good, and you watched as the store clerks helped them out and fixed various things on their outfits.

Finally, they were done and they paid for their new clothes, and you all decided it was time to go have some lunch.

Everyone picked a table in the food court and sat down as you headed to everyone's favourite restaurant: McDonald's.

As you waited in line, you felt someone whisper into your ear, "You're so beautiful." You turned around, but no one was there as you were the last in line. Thinking you're probably hearing things, and how that voice sounded kind of familiar, you turned back around. The line started moving closer and you inched forward, stopping as a hand squeezed your bum. Again, you turned around, and again, no one was there.

Starting to get really freaked out, you ordered the food as quickly as you could and waited for it to come.

 

**~**

 

Eating, chatting, and laughing with everyone, you completely forgot about the experience that occurred almost an hour ago.

Excusing yourself to go to the washroom, you got up and quickly made your way to the women's restrooms.

You did your thing and washed your hands, putting your hands into the air dryer. Someone hooded walked in and you tried to ignore them, but you couldn't. They seemed so familiar. You looked back at your hands and watched as the water dripped down slowly onto the floor.

All of a sudden, some type of cloth was covering your nose and mouth. You tried not to breathe in, fighting and kicking the person who was holding it there. They grabbed your arms and spun you around, realizing that it was the hooded figure you saw earlier. You kept fighting their grip but it was too strong and you couldn't hold your breath anymore, falling to the ground, the cloth leaving your face.

The last thing you saw was the figure lifting the hood and a face you could recognize in your sleep.

It was Markiplier.

But an evil grin was tugging at his lips, and his eyes were black. You shuddered, realizing who it actually was.

"Goodnight," he whispered, and you realized who you had heard earlier when you were standing in line.

"Dark, no," you spoke with all your might, but you could barely keep your eyes open. You tried to scream but couldn't as you felt your eyes get extremely heavy and finally close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo, it's getting intense! :o
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it and stay tuned for the next chapter soon!


	9. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, just a reminder, Y/L is Your Location lol

Mark's POV: (A few hours earlier)

_Today's going rather smoothly; we all got some new clothes to wear for our impromptu trip to Y/L, and now we're going to have some lunch, but I can't shake the thought that today's going to get a lot worse. Dark is planning something, I can feel it._

We all picked a table and sat down, Y/N heading to wait in line to order our food, Luna, Jack, and Felix in deep in conversation.

Then, I felt it; the shivering sensation as Dark left my body. He usually does this when he gets bored or needs to "get some air" as he calls it, so I immediately brushed it off as Jack was trying to get my attention.

After a minute or two, I felt Dark enter back into my body again as Y/N came to the table with our food.

We ate, quoting memes and laughing about how T-Series almost passed Felix when Y/N excused herself to go to the washroom. And then, Dark took charge and the last thing I saw was me heading to the women's restrooms, a hood going over my head.

 

**~**

 

Your POV:

Blinking, your eyes took a while to adjust to the dark room you were in. In a failed attempt to stand up, you realized you were sitting on the floor against a wall, your arms held up high, handcuffs on your wrists. You felt sore from the hard surface underneath and shifted yourself to be more comfortable when you heard footsteps growing closer. They stopped right at the closed door to the room you were in when a familiar voice spoke, muffled by the walls. You could still make out what they were saying and listened intently.

"I'm going to wake her up, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," you heard someone else answer and quickly shut your eyes as the door opened. You could hear the figure walking towards you and felt them shake your side a little, in an attempt to wake you up.

"Y/N, wake up."

You fake-stirred and fluttered your eyes open, studying the man. Then it clicked. It was the same hooded man from the bathroom, except his hood was down and you could see his face.

"Dark."

"So, you know who I am," he spoke calmly.

"What do you want with me?" you asked, trying to keep calm yourself.

"Well, I wasn't even gonna kidnap you but I couldn't help myself. You look delicious."

You couldn't speak- not from fear, but confusion. "So..." you paused, trying to find the right words, "you kidnapped me because you like me?"

"Oh, not just me," he spoke, matter-of-factly.

"I like you too," someone else whispered in your ear. You turned your head to find you were face to face with Jack, except he was bloody and had cuts along his face. Of course. Anti.

"Hello, beautiful," Anti purred, staring into your eyes. His face was inches away from yours. And then, he was gone. Startled, you looked around, but quickly saw he was beside Dark; both were facing you, sitting on the floor. Dark flicked his wrist and your handcuffs were gone. You relaxed your arms, rubbing your wrists as they had started to bruise.

"Do anything you'll regret, Y/N," Dark started, "and those handcuffs are going back on."

You nodded, watching them stare at you, eyeing you, a hungry look behind their eyes.

Worried as to what might happen next, you pressed on, questioning them if they knew how Mark, Jack, and Felix got to be in your house.

"Of course we know, darling," Anti spoke. "We made them."

"...What?"

"Getting Mark and Jack to do it was easy, obviously," Dark stated, waving his hand around, gesturing to himself and Anti, "but getting Felix to come along proved to be quite difficult."

"In the end, we drugged him," Anti finished.

"But... why?" you asked. "Why get all three of them to fly out here?"

"Why not?" Anti replied with a grin. "It's fun."

"You can't do that," you spoke, anger rising in your voice.

"Oh, but we already did," Dark stated, smirking.

"But they have lives! Jobs, and relationships, and family- you can't just take that away!" You felt yourself getting angry, your hands starting to turn themselves into fists.

"But we get bored," Anti spoke.

"Then find another way to entertain yourselves!" you spat. "Now, bring me back to them."

"If that's how you're going to treat us, we're going to keep you here a little longer," Dark remarked.

"What? No! Bring me back to them!" you protested. Once again, Dark flicked his wrist and your arms were back up, your wrists handcuffed. "Seriously?!"

"You will be uncuffed when you can speak to us nicely," Dark stated, and you watched the two men get up and leave the room, the door slamming behind them.


	10. Caught

Felix's POV:

_Something felt weird about the way Mark got up and walked away. He seemed... different._

Then, I noticed he went into the women's restrooms. Luna had noticed the same as she and I made eye contact, both of us thinking the same question:  _"Why did Mark go into the women's washrooms?"_

I looked at Jack where he sat across the table, but he was gone. We quickly gathered our things and cautiously made our way to the room where Y/N and Mark were. We looked around- even in the stalls- but no one was there.

"Where did they go?" I thought aloud.

"Wait, what's that?" Luna asked as she gazed at a small piece of cloth on the floor.

"Someone probably dropped it earlier," I answered as I kept looking around. Now focused on the newfound object, she bent down and picked it up, studying it. "Now, why did you have to pick it up?" I asked, stopping in my tracks to stare at her, feeling somewhat revolted. "You don't know what chemicals and germs are on that."

"I think you're right though. This was soaked in some sort of chemical." She carefully sniffed it a little and her eyes went wide.

"What? What is it?" I asked as she stood up and faced me.

"Chloroform."

My eyes quickly copied hers, before I felt anger starting to rise. "It's gotta be Dark," I spoke, trying to keep calm.

"Anti too?- So, what, they just  _kidnapped_   Y/N and then disappeared?"

"That does explain Jack leaving," I added, not really answering her. "Him and Anti are planning something... but what?" I asked, racking my brain as to where they could be.

Just then, a hooded figure appeared right beside me and grabbed my shoulder as another grabbed Luna.

"What the hell?!" Luna shouted as black smoke filled the room and we struggled to get free. When the smoke finally cleared and we could see again, we seemed to be in a different location. The hooded figures forced us to sit down back-to-back in metal chairs and we watched as they tied us together tight with thick rope.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, struggling to break free, but they said nothing. They walked out of the room, the door shutting behind them.

"That was Dark and Anti, right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"So, we just got kidnapped?"

"Yep."

She sighed, frustration in her voice. "What do we do?"

"I don't think we can  _do_  anything," I stated. "This is really fucking tight," I noted, staring at the rope binding us together and squirming around to loosen it.

"I have a pocket knife," Luna spoke.

"Why do you have a pocket knife?" I asked, nervously.

"I just do- now, it's in my back pocket, in my jeans."

"Left or right?"

"My left, so... your right, I think." 

"Okay." I reached behind me blindly and soon found her back. I slid my hand down and stuck my hand in the tight fabric.

"That's nOT MY POCKET!"

"Shh!" I tried to quiet her as I jolted my hand out, listening for any sound of movement from the other rooms. "Sorry," I whispered when I hadn't heard anything.

"Just get the knife," she spoke, through what sounded like gritted teeth. I finally found her pocket and, with a little bit of her help, slid it out. "Now cut the rope."

After a minute or two of struggling, the rope split apart and we wriggled free, the rope falling quietly to the floor.

"Now what?" Luna asked, stretching a little.

"Well, I have a feeling that Y/N's here somewhere, so let's go find her."

 


	11. "no one can hear you scream"

Your POV:

" _-MY POCKET_!" you heard someone shout. Slowly recognizing that voice, you opened your mouth to shout something back, when nothing came out. You strained your throat, trying to yell at the top of your lungs, but it was like someone took your voice.

Just then, the door opened and Anti came strolling in, an evil grin ghosting on his face. "What're you doin'?" he asked, closing the door behind him. You tried to say something, hoping he would help get your voice back, but he just smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

You glared at him, about to mime to him where your foot was about to go when something caught your eye; a small, glowing, shell-like object was dangling from his neck on a black piece of string, its' light slowly getting brighter and dimmer like a steady heartbeat.

"Like it?" he asked as he noticed you staring at it. He started fondling it in his fingers. "I got the idea from  _The Little Mermaid_."

' _Anti watched_ The Little Mermaid?' you thought to yourself.

"I didn't watch it, I just saw a picture of her stealing the mermaid's voice!" he stated, defensively.

Confused and startled that he could hear your thoughts, you continued. ' _And you can do that_?' you asked, referring to the action of stealing someone's voice.

"My dear sweet child, it's what I do."

' _She says that in the movie..._ ' you taunted a little, smiling.

He swiftly pulled out a knife and your face dropped immediately. "Bad move, darling." He walked closer and knelt down, his face inches from yours, the knife twirling in his fingers.

"And since no one can hear you scream..." He started dragging the blade down your handcuffed wrist, blood trickling down. You squirmed and cried out but nothing made him stop. When he reached your armpit he switched to the other side, watching the fine cut in your arm being dragged down, relishing in your agony.

' _Stop_!' you thought, shouting it as loud as you could in your mind. Your eyes felt glossy and warm tears were slowly rolling down your face.

"Say my name," he stated in his glitchy voice.

' _Anti, please_!'

As if he was waiting for you to say that all along, he stopped, throwing the knife behind him; you watched it clatter to the floor, the tip of the blade covered in dark red blood.

He lifted his arms and placed his hands at the start of the cuts, one on each arm, and you felt a warm, stinging sensation as he dragged his palms down your arms.

When he removed his hands, you saw that your arms looked untouched, almost as if you dreamed the whole thing.

It was silent before he quietly spoke. "I'm sorry I did that." You somewhat ignored him as you looked at the floor beneath your feet. "Y/N, look at me." He raised a finger to the underside of your chin and lifted it, your eyes finally meeting his.

Before you could even breathe, his lips crashed onto yours. Your eyes fluttered closed at once and you kissed back, feeling him smirk. You don't know why you did it, as he had practically tortured you, but it just felt right... the way his warm lips molded to yours perfectly, the way his hands glided along your clothed thighs... he had you wrapped around his finger, and you couldn't even lift one to stop it.


	12. Jealousy

You pulled out of the kiss for air and immediately realized Anti was gone, as if he just vanished into thin air. You tried to move but realized you were still handcuffed. Confused, you yanked at the tight metal around your wrists in an attempt to break free when someone spoke.

"That won't work."

 _Dark._  You looked around, but no one was there. Something in the corner of the room screeched across the floor and your eyes darted toward the noise, only to see a rocking chair slowly going back and forth.

"Then take the handcuffs off," you huffed, getting annoyed.

"You know perfectly well why I can't do that, Y/N," he answered back.

Just then, Dark appeared in front of you.

"What's that?" you asked, staring at the small piece of black cloth in his hands.

"It's just a blindfold," he replied calmly. "I need you to put it on." He knelt down and stretched the elastic over your head, the fuzzy, black cloth covering your eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, it's not to you," he spoke. "It's just so you don't see this."

"See what?"

Next thing you know, you heard someone's voice. "Where am I? Who's that on the floor?"

"Don't worry about them."

"Why do you have a knife?" When Dark didn't reply, the same voice spoke again. "Mark?"

"Afraid not, Sean. It's me." Silence took over for a few seconds, then was promptly broken.

"Dark, why do you have a knife?" Jack slowly asked, fear in his voice.

"Well, Anti decided to have a little fun with Y/N, so, it's only fair that I have a little fun with you." You could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Then hurt Anti, not me!"

"Where's the fun in that for me?" Dark asked. "He can heal himself and shit. You can't do anything."

"Dark, please!"

The sound of a stab was made, then a loud cry. "Dark, stop!" you heard, but the stab noises kept being made, and Jack kept crying and shouting. And during all this, you couldn't do anything. It made you sob, tear after tear rolling down your cheeks.

The sound of footsteps and a door slamming, and your blindfold was off and you were uncuffed. You saw Jack lying on the floor, his hand covering a bunch of stab wounds, blood everywhere.

You hurried over to him and tried to stop the bleeding, but you could tell he already lost too much. He glanced at you and smiled, tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Y/N."

And his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get too sad! i'm not that mean lol


	13. The Flaw in the Plan

Felix's POV:

We crept to the door and turned the knob, carefully pulling on it and as the door slowly swung open. Not hearing any movement, we continued, heading down the dark hallway.

"So, what's your plan?" Luna whispered.

"Uhhhh..."

"You don't have a plan?" she hissed.

"My plan was to follow your plan!" I remarked.

"Ugh, okay, well, let's try this door," she stated, signaling to a door to our left. I slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed.

Bright sunlight flooded in, half blinding us. Squinting, we walked outside.

"That was way too easy," she spoke.

"It feels... weird," I stated, as I noticed something odd. I crouched down and picked up a small rock, quickly hurling it forward. It hit something in midair with a thud and fell into the grass below.

"What the hell?" Luna walked up to the collision spot and put her hand up toward it. She felt around, her hands flat like a mime in an invisible box. She palmed around the invisible wall and both of us understood.

"It's not real," I spoke, breaking the silence.

"It's like outside, but in a room," Luna slowly finished.

"Let's get out of here," I stated, heading back to the door. I palmed the doorknob and tried to twist, but it wouldn't budge.

"Just open the door," Luna huffed. "I'd like to find my sister."

"Uhh, about that..."

"What..?"

"We're locked out. Or in... whatever."

"So, we're stuck?" Luna spoke.

"Yeah."

"Goddammit!" She kicked the invisible wall and sucked in, in pain, as she slowly pulled her leg back.

"Luna, calm down, it's okay," I spoke, carefully walking toward her.

"I just want to find Y/N and go home," she sniffed.

"I know..." I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and we just stood there for a few seconds, jumping apart when we heard a cough; Dark was standing there, glaring at us.

"I see you found my outdoor room," Dark spoke, looking around. "It's like a one-way mirror. We can see outside, but  _they_  can't see in," he remarked, gesturing to a couple walking down the street, oblivious to the three in the glass-like room.

A thud coming from another room distracted all of us, and Dark opened the door and strolled out into the hallway, heading to the noise.

"Well?" Luna asked. "Let's follow him!"

"We don't exactly know where he went-"

"He went right!" she answered as she headed to the open door. "Let's just hope he didn't go too far." She walked into the hallway and immediately turned right, roughly following Dark.

I quickly followed her.

 

**~**

 

Your POV:

"Sean... no."

A tear rolled down your cheek and fell onto Sean's face, and you brushed it off with your thumb. You quietly sobbed, holding the lifeless body of the once happy-go-lucky boy.

You screwed your eyes shut, finding it hard to breathe when you heard a loud gasp. You quickly looked down and saw Sean breathing hard, looking around.

"Sean?" you spoke.

"Y/N?" he asked, sitting up.

"Hold on, you died!"

"Yeah, well, it didn't stick," he replied calmly, standing up.

"But... how?"

"I don't know, but I think it had something to do with Anti," he stated, extending a hand down to you. You grabbed it and he helped you up, quickly pulling you into a hug.

He pulled away and looked at you, his hands on your shoulders. "What do you say we get out of here?"

You nodded, heading toward the door, Sean right behind you.

You were about to reach the doorknob when you tripped on something. You quickly stabilized yourself, accidentally knocking something over with a thud in the process.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Your arm stretched out, reaching for the doorknob when it suddenly turned by itself and the door flung open, almost hitting you.

Dark stared around then his eyes finally met Seans'.

"You had one job, Sean. All you had to do was die."

Just then, Luna and Felix found you, and she silently knocked Dark out. Everyone watched as he fell down, unconscious.

"How did you do that?" you asked her.

"Learned it from a movie," she stated, staring down at the body on the floor. Then she looked up. "Nah, I just used this wooden thing I found," she smiled, holding up a small wooden plank. "Let's get out of here."


	14. Cabbages

"Wait a sec, how can we trust  _him_?" Luna asked, just now noticing Sean.

Silence drifted in. You pursed your lips, trying to think of a good reason.

"Okay-" Sean started but you cut him off.

"Sean-"

"No, Y/N, I get it," Sean coaxed. "Anti could take over again and you guys would be trapped." You thought this over, pursing your lips again, trying not to say something you'd regret. "Tie me up."

"What?" you questioned.

"Tie me up," Sean spoke again, a little louder. He walked over to a chair and sat down, Luna following to fulfill his request. Once done, he tested if he could get out or not. When he realized he couldn't, he smiled. "Thanks, Luna."

She and Felix guided you to the doorway. You couldn't look away from Sean, hopelessly stuck, tied up in the chair. He gave you a weary smile. "It's okay, Y/N," he spoke. "It's for the best."

The last thing you saw before the door closed was him look away at the wall, his smile fading instantly.

You stepped over the still-unconscious Dark. "He's gonna wake up soon," you stated.

"Which means we have to hurry," Luna added. You three headed down the dark hallway, opening door after door. Finally, you guys found the only one that was locked.

"This has to be the way out," Felix stated. "Do either of you know how to pick locks?"

Before Luna could say "I do" you heard a door slam. "That's Dark," you thought aloud in a hushed tone.

"Are you sure?" Felix whispered.

"Has to be," you breathed.

"We need a plan," Luna spoke, softly. "Y/N, distract him while we try to get the door open."

"What?" you huffed. "How do I distract him?"

"Uhhh... try seducing him," she muttered.

"...You're kidding, right? I'm about as seductive as a cabbage!" you hissed.

"Just go!" She pushed you toward the hallway and you stumbled a little, stabilizing yourself with the wall in front of you.

"Y/N?" you heard Dark's deep, sultry voice say.

"Oh shit, here we go," you mumbled, glancing up at him. "Hi, Dark," you spoke, trying to be sultry and mysterious.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing..." you lied, walking toward him, swaying your hips as you did so. Reaching him, you raised your hands and lightly touched his chest.

"Y/N-"

You placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. Hating yourself for this, you removed your finger and stared at his lips, licking yours.

The tension changed like the flip of a coin and Dark crashed his lips to yours. You roamed your hands in his dark hair while his held lightly around your waist. You broke first, peppering kisses along his neck. He moaned. You smiled.

A  _chink_  noise carried through the hallway.

"What was that?" Dark quickly spoke, his hands tightened around your waist.

"I didn't hear anything," you lied, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Are you trying to distract me?" he questioned, glaring at you, anger in his voice.

"No!" you quickly shouted. "I just really like you..." you lied again.

"Prove it," he spoke.

"How?" you asked.

"Fuck me."

Your eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"Fuck. me."

You couldn't say no, because he'd know you were only trying to distract him. Tentatively, you answered.

"Okay."


	15. Unaware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemonnnnnn... oops *insert lenny face* lol
> 
> enjoy, ya weirdos :P

Luna's POV:

I pushed Y/N out into the hallway and listened.

_"Y/N?"_

_"Hi, Dark."_

Still listening to her and Dark's conversation, I took a bobby pin out of my hair and entered it into the lock, jiggling it carefully.

"Did you get it?" Felix breathed.

"Not yet," I whispered back.

_"Y/N-"_

_"Shhh."_

I kept at it for a few seconds, then I heard a moan. Felix and I looked at each other, our eyes wide.

"She's good," Felix uttered.

I bit my lip, worried, and twisted the makeshift lockpick. It clicked, signaling the door unlocking.

 _"What was that?"_ I heard Dark say.

"Shit," I mumbled.

 _"I didn't hear anything,"_  I heard Y/N answer.

 _"Are you trying to distract me?"_  Dark spoke, loudly.

 _"No! ...I just really like you..."_  'That's definitely a lie,' I thought.

_"Prove it."_

_"...How?"_

_"Fuck me."_

My eyes widened again. I turned back to Felix and we locked eyes, still listening.

_"What?"_

_"Fuck. me."_

_"...Okay."_

"What is she doing!?" I hissed standing up and facing Felix.

"Apparently, he's going to fuck her," he stated.

"I know that!" I jabbed him in the shoulder, making him wince. "Oh God, why? It's basically rape. We can't let him do that."

"She did give consent, y'know..." Felix added. I glared at him. "Okay, okay! Well, how do you plan on stopping him? Knock him out again?" he chuckled.

"I don't have a choice," I answered. "I either knock him out or he..." but I couldn't bear to finish my sentence. I sighed and quietly started down the hallway. However, before I could take another step, I felt cloth cover my mouth. I started panicking and struggling, but nothing helped.

I fell to the floor, darkness consuming my vision.

 

**~**

 

Your POV:

_I have to do this. Luna and Felix just need more time. I have to protect them._

Dark led you down the hallway and into a master bedroom with black silk bedding, accented with dark red pillows.

"Sit," he commanded, closing the door. You quickly did as you were told and sat on the bed, your hands sliding around on the silky material.

He walked over to the bed, slowly taking his shirt off, revealing his toned body.

Eyeing you hungrily, he licked his lip as you watched him sit on the bed, crawling toward you. His palm rose up and gently pushed you backward, making you lie on your back as he hovered above you.

Suddenly, his lips crashed onto yours, passionately, full of lust. He licked your bottom lip, greedily asking for entrance which you begrudgingly obliged, your tongues becoming acquaintances.

You felt his hand slide under your shirt and creep up toward your breasts, inching closer second by second.

He finally reached one and squeezed making you moan slightly into the kiss.

You couldn't help but actually feel yourself getting turned on. The thoughts of Luna and Felix had completely slipped your mind as you ran your fingers through his hair.

He smirked, knowing you had finally succumbed to him.

His hand drifted down your side and stopped at the hem of your shirt, slowly pulling it up, exposing your skin.

You felt a hunger pulsing through your veins and quickly took off your shirt, and taking a few seconds to take off your bra as well.

Dark smirked, leaning down to suck on one of your nipples. Another moan escaped your lips as he began swirling his tongue around.

He groaned a little, now needing the attention on him. He lifted his head and got to his knees, quickly unbuckling his belt. You watched his hands at work, now unzipping his jeans and pushing them down. You lifted your hands to the rim of his boxer shorts and slid them down, ever so slowly, watching his expression change to one of desperation.

You finally slid it far down enough that his member sprang out, fully erect. You glided your fingers down his shaft and heard him shudder, quickly lining up his cock to your mouth.

You parted your lips and let him in, slowly starting to bob back and forth. Hollowing your cheeks, you started to go faster, also stroking his base with your hands.

"Y/N, fuck," he moaned, closing his eyes.

After a few seconds, he looked back down on you and made you stop, bending down close to your ear and whispering, "I want to fuck you so much right now."

He pushed you back onto the bed and hurriedly started sliding your pants off, quickly following with your panties as well.

"You're so wet already, Y/N," he remarked, lining up his member to your entrance. "...At least it'll make this easier."

Without warning, he rammed into you. Shrieking out in pain, you gasped, taking deep breaths.

He didn't wait for you to adjust as he slid back and rammed back in, smirking as you cried out in pain again.

Increasing speed, you began to feel pleasure from the steady force and tried to stop yourself from moaning- or at least muffle it- but he heard it anyway.

"Yes, moan for me. Moan my name. Do you like me inside you?"

When you didn't respond right away he rammed really deep and you quickly shouted, "Yes, Dark, yes! I love it!"

"Good girl."

Pleasure built inside you after a while and you felt close. "Dark, I'm- I'm gonna cum..."

"God, Y/N, fuck, you feel so good." His thrusts were getting sloppier and soon you felt him shudder and twitch inside you, quickly feeling his warm seed inside you. "Fuck yes," he muttered, still thrusting, waiting for you to go over. He smirked as his hand went to your core.

"Shit!" you screamed as his fingers danced around your clit.

"Cum for me, sweetheart."

With his words mixed with his actions, you quickly felt yourself reach the climax, convulsing around him and shuddering a little. He groaned as he slowly pulled out, both of you breathing hard.

"I guess you really  _do_  like me..." he drawled, smirking. "But your sister's not gonna like me after this."

You took a few seconds, processing this new information. Post-orgasm haze was a bitch.

"What..?" Feeling more alert, you sat up, wincing a little at the sudden pain. "What are you gonna do?!"

He just kept smirking as he started getting his clothes back on. You stood up, pacing over to him.

"Dark, what are you going to do?" you spat, menacingly, your face inches from him.

He slipped his shirt on, now fully clothed while you still weren't, and raised a finger to your chin. Expecting him to simply lift it up like in the movies, he grabbed your chin harshly and pulled your face toward his, his eyes piercing and dangerous.

"After your little stunt, you should be glad I haven't killed her."

Then he disappeared into thin air, leaving you naked and speechless. You lifted a hand and lightly touched your now-sore chin, new thoughts racing in your mind.

 

**~**

 

Luna's POV:

I stirred, slowly lifting my head up from my lap and, blinking, looked around the dark room.

The first thing I noticed was the restraints on my wrists behind me, and my ankles tied to the hard-wood chair I was sitting upon.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice drawled from the darkness ahead of me.

"Who are you?" I asked, squinting in their direction.

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Well, I'd like to know," I huffed, blowing a fallen strand of hair out of my face. They sighed.

"It's your funeral..."

Walking forward, I made out the outline of a tall, toned figure. As they came closer, I realized who I had been talking to.

"Felix?"


	16. Confused

Felix's POV  _(earlier)_ :

"She did give consent, y'know..." I added. Luna glared at me. "Okay, okay! Well, how do you plan on stopping him? Knock him out again?" I chuckled.

"I don't have a choice," she answered. "I either knock him out or he..." She sighed, both of us finishing her sentence in our heads.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and my vision was blurring a little. I felt cloth in my hand and could feel Luna struggling against my grip. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. She fell limp in my arms and I dropped her to the floor.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

**~**

 

Luna's POV  _(present)_ :

"Felix, is that you?"

He snorted derisively. "Not quite, gorgeous- although, I do look like him, so I can see where you're coming from." Based on my look of confusion, he continued. "Mark has Dark, Sean has Anti, and..." he smirked. "I have Felix."

Not-Felix walked over to me and crouched down, the way a celebrity would talk to a child. He sighed, content. "Dark is going to be so happy with me..." he spoke aloud, taking me in with his eyes.

"Who are you then?" I asked, cautiously.

"Call me..." He stood up a little and leaned toward me, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, then caressing my chin, drawing little circles on my cheek with his thumb. "Fear."

"Why 'Fear'?" I spoke. He got closer, his lips inches away from my ear and a deep chuckle sounded from his throat as he smiled.

"Because I'm going to make you fear me," he whispered simply, before backing away and slapping me hard across the face.

I yelped as the strike felt like fire, accompanied by a hot stinging feeling. "You're going to regret trying to escape, Luna." He smiled darkly and vanished into thin air, leaving me still tied up and in pain.

 

**~**

 

Your POV:

Fully clothed, you opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, trying to remember which way to go. You picked a direction and headed down the corridor, only to bump into a tall figure and quickly realize who it was.

"Sean? How did you get ou-"

"Shhh!" His hand sprang up to your mouth and clamped on your lips, muffling your speech. "Where's an empty room?" he whispered.

You pointed in the direction you just came from and led him to the master bedroom. Opening the door, he hurried you and him in and carefully shut the door.

"Now, we're not exactly safe in here either, but it's better than the hallway," Sean quietly explained. "So, Y/N, how are we getting out?"

"Never mind that, how did  _you_  get out? Luna ties people really tight."

"...Is that from experience, or..." You hit him on the arm. "Y/N, I'm kidding!" he smiled. "Uh, I'm not sure, but I think Felix untied me."

"Felix?" you repeated.

"Yeah, but he was acting really weird... I told him not to untie me, and to, y'know, stick to the plan, but he wouldn't say anything and just untied me anyway..."

"Strange..." you commented. "Do you know where he went?"

"I was about to find that out but I ran into you."

"Huh, okay, let's find Luna and get out of here."

"Agreed," Sean spoke. "but one thing first..."

"What is it?" you asked.

Then you saw his eyes switch to black and you stumbled backward in shock, seeing him smirk.

"I do get into character quite well, don't I?"

"...Anti?"

"That's me," he grinned.

"What happened to Sean?"

"Sean's fine, he's taking a little nap right now," Anti remarked, tapping the side of his head with his index finger.

"You untied  _yourself_..." you spoke aloud.

"Yep!" he grinned again.

"Damn, we should've used salt and holy water," you muttered under your breath.

"So, I heard what you did," Anti began, slightly awed and surprised. "Distracting Dark by seducing him in order to help Luna and Felix escape? Damn, Y/N!" You stayed still, willing your mouth to stay shut in the process. "And now Luna's knocked out and-"

"Luna's knocked out?" you repeated, getting worried, thinking back to Dark's mention of her. "What?"

"I'm not sure what happened, but  _I_  think it was sweet, little Felix-" he taunted before you cut him off.

"He wouldn't hurt anyone!-"

"Unless it wasn't really him," Anti finished, smirking. You furrowed your brows, confused. "Can you figure it out?" he retorted, smirking like an idiot.

Trying hard, you couldn't concentrate; various thoughts were racing in your mind.

"Felix is like us!" he cheered after you hadn't said anything.

"But, he doesn't talk about it on YouTube as much as Sean and Mark do-"

"That's because he hasn't been in him that long," he explained. "The day he woke up in your sister's bed? That's when Dark and I summoned another one of us and stuck it right in Felix for fun... We thought it wouldn't take as long for him to take control in there, but a day is better than a year."

"And what do you plan on doing with him?"

"Oh, the usual," Anti drawled, waving his hand in the air. "But don't you worry your pretty, little head about it, Y/N. All will be revealed soon."

With a swish of his hand, you suddenly felt yourself get dizzy and collapse onto the floor, seeing nothing but darkness.

 

**~**

 

Dark's POV:

_Fear has finally come around. Our plan is working perfectly. No one can stop us now._

"Dark, we have Y/N and Luna tied up," Anti notified me mentally, which is how we talk to each other.

_Time to pay them a visit._


	17. Salty

Your POV:

Coming to, your eyes slowly opened and you looked around. Luna was in another chair beside you, tied up. You sighed, relief taking over your body in seeing she was okay, and you tried to wake her, but quickly realized you couldn't. Looking down, you saw your arms were tied to the sides of the chair you were sitting on, your ankles tied as well to the chair legs beneath you.

"She's awake," a familiar voice spoke aloud from the darkness ahead. They stepped forward and you could see it was Anti, the one who had just knocked you out.

"Anti?" you called out, your voice slightly raspy. He shook his head, chuckling, an action that sent chills down your arms and legs.

"Oh, Y/N," he remarked, "why did you _ever_ think you could escape? You're gonna wish you just left this whole thing alone."

You scoffed. "What are you gonna do? Bore me to death with your incessant talking?"

Before Anti could reply, Dark stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Great," you spoke, eyeing Dark angrily.

"Oh, come on, baby, I'm not that bad," he smirked, undressing you with his eyes. "I mean, you were moaning my name a while ago..." You scoffed again. "I would've gone for round two if it wasn't all just a mere distraction," he added.

"Let me have a go," another voice called out from the darkness behind him. Felix appeared out of the shadows and you remembered Anti's words. Felix wasn't just Felix anymore. But you didn't care, apparently, because the next thing you said shocked even you as well.

"Oh, go suck a dick," you retorted, but immediately regretted it when you saw Dark tense up.

"What did you say?" he asked calmly, but you knew he was another curse word away from killing you.

You stayed silent, hoping he wouldn't go ballistic.

"Don't make me do this, Y/N," Dark added.

"Well, you can't just treat me like a sex toy."

Whoops. Great job, mouth.

With a flick of his wrist, you were untied, your limbs free from the chair. You looked down, confused, then back up at him, now inches away from you. You could see the fire in his eyes as he picked you up by the front of your shirt. Now you know why he untied you.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Y/N," Dark spat. "I'll treat you however I  _want_."

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Luna stirring, and she opened her eyes and looked up. She caught sight of Fear and Anti staring at you and Dark with rapt attention.

Just then, Dark disappeared, and you dropped back onto the seat below, wincing at the sudden pain.

"You okay?" Luna whispered to you.

You nodded, grimacing a little.

"I'm just gonna go check on him..." Anti slowly whispered to Fear, breaking the tension, quickly disappearing as well.

Now it was only you, Luna, and Felix's alter ego. How fun.

You decided to at least untie Luna.

"What are you doing?" Fear asked.

"I'm just untying Luna."

"...Why?"

"Because it's not nice to tie people up, _Fear_ ," Luna huffed as you undid knot after knot, eventually getting her free. She shook her wrists, light bruising where the rope was.

" _Fear_?" you mouthed to Luna, and she nodded her head toward Felix. "So, now Felix has an alter ego?"

She nodded again, mouthing a, "yep."

Suddenly knocking you out of your thoughts, Fear was taking in irregular, ragged breaths. Confused, you watched him hunch over and twitch eerily, then quickly stand up and draw deep breaths. His gaze darted over the both of us still in our chairs, everyone now very alert.

"Y/N... Luna..." he quietly spoke, hurrying toward us. We both stayed silent, confused and worried about what was happening. "It's fine, I'm me again," Felix explained. "somehow..."

"Fear's gone?" Luna asked in clarification.

"For now, but I'm sure he'll be back."

"How much time do we have before he _does_ come back?"

"I'm not sure," Felix replied. "But I guess I still have a little control over him, especially since he wasn't in me that long," Felix added.

"That's what she said," Luna whispered, trying to keep a straight face.

"Really, Luna?" you replied.

"Whatever, we don't have much time," Felix stated, hesitating before continuing. "You guys need to exorcize me."

"What?" you two asked together.

"It's the only way to get him out for good... well, from what I've seen in movies- now, how do we do it?" Silence filled the room. "Guys?! Quick!"

"Uhh," you stammered, starting to panic. Thinking back to those  _Supernatural_  episodes you'd watched, you quickly remembered one of the key ingredients that was also easy to come by. "Salt might work."

"Salt?" he repeated.

"Salt," you confirmed.

"I'll be right back," he stated, getting up.

"We'll come with you," you quickly spoke, standing up with him.

"No, if they come back, it'll be bad for everyone." He gave a comforting smile then hurried out of the room.

 

**~**

 

Dark's POV:

I let go of Y/N and quickly disappeared, reappearing in the glass room; my favourite place to just breathe. I was getting too tense.

_The plan won't work if I'm stressing out._

Moments later, I sensed Anti come in. "You good?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied back, not once taking my gaze off of the beautiful sky outside. It was getting late, a once clear, blue sky now a red-orange ombre near the horizon, the sun just starting to set.

"Dark, we should let them go," Anti spoke. "They've been through enough."

"No," I spat, turning around to face him. I hesitated and looked him over. "Are you going soft on me?" I slowly asked. He shook his head. "Because if you are- so help me- if you help them escape behind my back..."

Anti stared at the floor.

"Now, go check on them," I asked him after a few seconds. "Make sure they're not trying anything." I waved my hand in the air dismissively and turned back to watch the last few moments of the sun before it disappeared for the night.

 

**~**

 

Anti's POV:

I disappeared, catching a glimpse of him turning back towards the sunset, and reappeared in front of the girls, still in their chairs. Luna was now untied.

"Why are you untied?" I asked.

"Why do you guys tie the knots so tight?" she retorted back. I huffed, looking around. Suddenly, I realized Fear was gone.

_Where could he have gone to?_

Now invested in him, I disappeared, leaving the girls unsupervised, which was probably a bad idea, but Fear was more important right now.

 

**~**

 

Felix's POV:

_Salt... Salt... Where would I find salt?_

I ran as quickly and as quietly as I could and found the kitchen.

_It should be here somewhere..._

I opened cupboard after cupboard, exhausting my options. Finally, in the last place I'd thought to look, I found it: a big, cylindrical container that read,  _Table Salt_.

"Perfect," I whispered, giving it a once-over in my hands. Happy, I turned around and hurried back toward the room Y/N and Luna were in.

 

**~**

 

Your POV:

The door opened abruptly and Felix ran into the room. He held the salt container in front of us, panting slightly. "Found it."

"Good," you spoke, remembering what to do. "Now swallow some."

He paused, confused and disgusted. "You want me to just _pour this down my throat_?"

"I'm sorry Felix, but you have to if you want to get rid of Fear," you stated, trying to stay calm. "For good."

"For good," he repeated, consoling himself, taking a deep breath.

He tipped half of the contents into his mouth, stumbling backwards almost immediately as Fear started to freak out in Felix's body. Salt spilling from his mouth, he dropped the container and hunched over, convulsing and twitching again, suddenly shooting upright and craning his neck toward the ceiling, black smoke billowing out in a heavy stream and diving straight through the floor.

He stumbled back again, seemingly coming to his senses and quickly studied his hands and arms. Finally satisfied, he sighed in relief, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Fuck," he commented, still tasting pure salt and screwed up his face. Moments later, he noticed you two and hurried over to you guys.

"Thank god you're both okay," he stated aloud to you and your sister.

You three headed toward the door, quickly grabbing the salt before you left. There was only one thought in all of your minds:

_It's time to send these bitches back to hell._


End file.
